Egg Move
An Egg MoveThe Details of Discovering Pokémon Eggs | Pokemon.com (Japanese: タマゴわざ Egg Move) is a special move that a is able to inherit through from only one parent. Egg Moves often (but not always) cannot be learned through other ways. Egg Moves are one of several ways of inheriting moves from parents. Prior to Generation VI, a bred Pokémon will inherit any TM/HM moves which its father knows, if it is compatible with that TM/HM. In Pokémon Crystal, a bred Pokémon will inherit any compatible Move Tutor moves which its father knows. Additionally, if both parents know a move that the bred Pokémon can learn via level-up, it will inherit that move. From onward, a bred will know if either of its parents are holding a Light Ball. However, inheriting moves in these ways is distinct from inheriting moves as Egg Moves. Mechanics Breeding If either parent (the male parent only prior to Generation VI) knows a move that is an Egg Move for the child's species, that child will be born knowing the move. For example, if a male that knows is bred with a female that knows , the resulting will know Outrage and Flare Blitz (or only Outrage, prior to Generation VI). Obtaining Pokémon with Egg Moves In , it is also possible to encounter that already know a random Egg Move as their first move. A few special Hidden Pokémon even appear on in fixed areas, and these particular Pokémon always have a particular Egg Move for their first move. In Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, Pokémon obtained via will know a certain move they would normally only know as an Egg Move. The exceptions, and , do not have any Egg Moves. Pokémon found in both Sun and Moon and its counterparts, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon will know a different Egg Move in each pair. Relearning Egg Moves In Generation VI, if a Pokémon has a move it learned as an Egg Move in Generation VI and forgets it, it can be taught to the Pokémon again at the Move Reminder. Forgotten Egg Moves will be listed at the top of the list of moves that can be relearned, above the Pokémon's forgotten level-up moves. Quirks Mutually-exclusive Egg Moves Prior to Generation VI, Egg Moves can only be inherited from the father Pokémon during breeding, making certain combinations of moves impossible to possess. Starting in Generation VI, this is no longer an issue, due to both parents being able to pass down Egg Moves at the same time. For example, can learn both and as Egg Moves, but no Pokémon in the Egg Group can possess both moves at the same time in any game prior to Generation VI, so it is impossible for Tentacool to inherit both moves together. However, starting in Generation VI, both parents are able to pass down Egg Moves at the same time, making it possible for a Tentacool to inherit these moves if each of its parents knows one of the moves. Chain breeding In some cases, a Pokémon species has an Egg Move, but other Pokémon in its Egg Group can also only learn that move as an Egg Move. In such cases, the move must be bred through a series of intermediate Pokémon that are in multiple Egg Groups. This process is referred to by fans as chain breeding. For example, can learn as an Egg Move and is in the and s, but the other Pokémon in those Egg Groups can only learn Wish as an Egg Move. To solve this, a Pokémon like could learn the move as an Egg Move from , then breed it onto a Spinda. Smeargle Because can learn almost any move by using , a male Smeargle can pass down any Egg Move to its offspring. This makes passing down Egg Moves to Pokémon in the (Smeargle's Egg Group) simpler. Some Egg Moves require a Smeargle to be initially passed down, due to no other male parents existing in that Egg Group. For example, in Generation VII, can learn as an Egg Move, but no Pokémon other than Smeargle in the can learn Psychic Fangs other than as an Egg Move, and no chain breeding pathway exists, so Smeargle is required to initially pass down Psychic Fangs to Lillipup. Since Smeargle can have any combination of possible Egg Moves to pass down to its offspring, there are no mutually-exclusive Egg Moves for any Pokémon in the Field Egg Group in any generation. In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky, Pokémon hatched from s will know Egg Moves. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Capacité Œuf |de=Ei-Attacke |it=Mosse Uovo |es=Movimiento de Huevo}} See also * Pokémon breeding * Egg Group References Category:Game mechanics de:Ei-Attacken es:Movimiento huevo it:Mossa uovo ja:タマゴわざ zh:蛋招式